hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Allusional
How to make a fresh, new start in this wiki Ehehe, hello, admin! :D Well, I have to apologize for the mischief I have caused around this wiki.. I have to be honest. *clears throat* I don't even know how to make a good start around this wiki. I thought putting their chibi versions on their pages was the right thing to do. Plus, I got confused around the policies here. Maybe I got a little bit carried away. Ehehe, I hope you forgive me! :'( Well, I guess next time when I'm going to edit pages, I need to ask for permission to you admins next time, so that I would learn how to be more careful. And also, I'm sorry that I put you through all the hard work trying to undo my edits. :'( I hope you forgive me. Anyways, I need help so that I can make a good start in my favorite anime's wiki. Sorry and thank you! :D AnimeOtaku no. 01 (talk) 20:17, March 30, 2015 (UTC) lol Ok it's cool we're cool I'll stop spamming your wiki with memes bc I am an immature lil bab but I do hope it made you smile and/or roll your eyes at least once :DAngelicDemonic (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for all you do Hello dear! It's been forever since we've gotten into contact and I have had time to be able to help out on this wiki. I am very sorry for being so inactive, but I feel as if we can mutually empathize being full time students... ;w; It wears done on you, eh? Thank you very much however, for being so active and helpful! WonderfulAsia (talk) 01:54, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Test Episode 113 I have reason to believe that it may have been vandalised. Can you please have a look at it when you're ready? Poland While episode 113 has thankfully not been vandalised(thanks fot the update), it seems that the Poland page has been. This user needs to be banned: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Iggydes Portugal Hi, new user here, sorry if I make any mistakes and I apologize for causing any inconvenience *bow* I have a suggestion. Today I tried to make a Portugal character page and I discover there had been one, but it was deleted, and I was wondering whether it could be set up again? I understand that at the time making a page for a character with no offical appearance is perhaps unreasonable, but Portugal has recently made his appearance in chapter 77 of world stars(and before that he showed up in the Halloween 2013 event) , and he has a character outline and everything. I think the character might deserve a page of his own, and I hope you will take my suggestion into account. (At the very least, it's okay if I edit the minor characters page, right? Since he does have an offical appearance now) LostinfarEden (talk) 23:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Uh, sorry for bothering you again (I really apologize if I'm coming off like a nusiance) I don't think I can create a new page for Portugal, because whenever I try I just come upon the deleted page, and I can't do anything to either edit or restore the page (I think only an admin can do that) Is it too much trouble to ask you to restore the page? (Again, I am really sorry for bothering you >_<) LostinfarEden (talk) 04:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal alert Some people have edited the pages Iceland, Finland and Poland giving them silly titles. SK071 (talk) 15:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC)SK071